Roleplay/Various/Draco and Keona
Roleplay Closed 'DRACONIUS EMBER: '''He waited there, watching the waves crash up against the shore in the dim lighting of the day as the sun slowly set on the horizon. He had a special guest coming today, and hoped she would not be late. He waited, hoping she would come promptly. '''KEONA AVINA: '''Keona walked up with a splash. She sat down beside Draco and asked, “So what exactly is it that you wanted to propose.” He obviously did not expect her, being that he flinched. Being startled by her voice. '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"Tell me a little about yourself, Keona. If you do what I ask, I can give you more power than you could ever dream of." 'KEONA AVINA: '''Keona laughed, “Power isn’t what I’m after. That is what makes me dangerous. If you want to strike a deal, you are going to have to try harder then that.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I don't ask much from you, Keona," Draco said. "Only that you work by my side. Together, we could do great things," he said. "You see, the others I've met, they don't quite understand the way you do. You are an amazing person--you were meant for this, Keona." Draco got out the Arrow and spun it in his hands as it levitated an inch above his hand. "What do you think?" 'KEONA AVINA: '''In all honesty, Keona didn’t like people. At all. She always preferred to do solo things more then work with others. “Your offer is very tempting but I’m afraid I prefer to do things alone. I would expect you of all people to understand that.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I suppose working alone has its merits," he admitted. "But even I saw that I would need help. Keona, I'm a powerful elf, and I need your help. Anything you want can be your's if you agree. Anything." He looked at her. "What is it your heart desires most?" 'KEONA AVINAL: '''Her voice as cold as ice, she replied,”Not all villains are evil. Once you figure that out, maybe I’ll be willing to strike a deal with you.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"You'll find I can be quite persuasive," Draco said. "I hope you'll reconsider--Abben Song recommended you especially as the best candidate for my partner." 'KEONA AVINAL: '“Abben Song? You mean the son of Biana and Tam Song?” When he nodded, she cursed, “That idiot, he never knows when to shut up.“ 'DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I would hope you realize that joining forces with me would enable you to do whatever you want to him...to anyone," Draco said. He showed her the arrow. "The Arrow of Elkfield will make sure of that." 'KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona rolled her eyes, “I’m not a bloody murderer.“ Keona grinned, “My plans for things ae much more... diverse then the typical villain." '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I was stuck in the Forbidden Cities for 15 bloody years. Do you know how much time I have had to devise plans? What I'm saying is that we're both special. We should embrace that for the greater good of ourselves." 'KEONA AVINAL: '“My mother betrayed me. She murdered my father infront of me, and forced me to watch the whole thing. Then she shipped me off to some orphanage in the Forbidden Cities. I also have had a lot of time. But what exactly are you planning?” 'DRACONIUS EMBER: '"The world is changing, Keona. We need to change with it," Draco said. "The elves need to evolve, and no one has the strength or mind to think of it. They need a ruler, stronger than the Council. No one has ever assembled all of the Objects of Elkfield, and I want to track them down and put them together. I will not bow down any longer to the idiots living in their castles. I hope you choose the right side, the winning side...my side." Draco's hands lit with hot shadows. "There will be consequences for those who stand in my way." 'KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona shook her head, “I don’t think you understand. I agree, we can’t live in a world with idiots ruling. But we can’t live in a world with rulers either. That will only cause more destruction, more damage, more pain. These objects you speak of, I’ve done my research, if you take all of them, they will kill you. Not even the strongest elves would be able to handle them all together. I don’t believe your only motivation is world domination, there is more to it. After all, you can only be evil if you have been good before.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '''Draconius stood, looking out at the shores. "You would never understand the pain, the torture..." he trailed. "I suppose that's why you don't want to work with me. You'll never understand." '''KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona scoffe, “Oh please if anyone understands this stuff it’s me. But I’ve come to realize that ruling something isn’t going to make you victorious. You’re going to realize that too, but it might be to late when you do.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"I don't intend to rule, I plan to murder the Councillors for what they have done, that's all," Draco said. "But if you think I'm too crazy for you, I can leave." 'KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona sighed, “Leave or don’t leave, do what you want. But I’ll tell you now, you will regret it.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"No," he said. "I don't plan to live through this, you know. I plan to start a revolution--leave a start for a new future...a better future." Draco said. He faded away into the shadows, reappearing behind Keona. He stabbed the arrow tip into her arm and burned it with shadows, inflicting pain into her head, and the n pulled the arrow from her arm and disappeared. '''KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona yelped in pain. What in the world was that? She could knock him out in two seconds flat, but she refrained herself. She needed to see wha the would do next. Maybe he still had a chance at success. She walked into the water and let it soak her feet. The wind pushed her hair back and she waited, she knew Draco would have to make a move eventually. Keona had always found the water calming, it was the thing that got her though her tough childhood. So she wasn’t surprised when she manifested as a Hydrokinetic. She heard a foot step, she sighed, “Draco, I think you should know I have the capability of sending you to Exile faster then you can blink. So quit hiding and tell me what you this plan of your’s is straight up!” When he didn’t appear, Keona snapped her fingers and he landed in the water stumbling. She gave him an unimpressed look, “Seriously?“ She snapped her fingers again. They appear in front of one of the councillors sparkling mansions. She snapped her fingers and all whole thing came tumbling down in a pile of debris. “You wanted destruction? I can provide. I could ruin all of the elven world in a matter of seconds. But what do you want to offer for me? What I want, you can not provide. If you ever find something, then I’ll help you. Good luck Draconius Ember. I hope we stay in touch. It may help you a lot in the future.” With that, Keona vanished. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Book Beliefs Roleplay Category:Bananazilla Roleplay